16 and Pregnant
by jewel7325
Summary: Bella Swan moved to Forks, Washington to live with her father Charlie. Bella found herself pregnant when she was 16 years old. Follow her journey and how she deals with being pregnant so young. Find out how Edward deals with Bella being pregnant, and see how the pregnancy affects the rest of the clan.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

I do not own the characters of this story. The characters belong to the wonderful author of the Twilight series, Stephenie Meyer. The only thing I own is the plot of the story and any characters that might be introduced in the story at a later time that do not appear in the books or movies.

Author's Note:

I started this story a long time ago but I never got to finish it. I just deleted the old story earlier today and I'm re-posting it. I've made some changes in the story and I hope they are for the better. I'm in my last college course now so I'll be able to start updating much more quickly. It had been a long time since I updated the original version of this story. If anyone is interested in being a beta for me, let me know. I would like someone with experience and can help grow my writing in a positive way. I took a creative writing class before I began my last class and it helped me greatly. I'm going to try to update the story once a week on Sunday for now. Once I'm finished with school, I will try to update twice a week.

Prologue

Hello, my name is Isabella Swan but please call me Bella. I'm 16 years old and I live in the small town of Forks, Washington with my dad Charlie, who is the chief of police. It was the summer before my freshman year when I moved to Forks to live with Charlie. Before moving to Forks, I lived in Phoenix, Arizona with my Renee, my mom. My mom Renee is what one would call a free spirit. She's flighty and acts more like a kid while I act more like an adult. I'm the one that did the cooking, cleaning, and made sure the bills were paid. My mom who was a kindergarten teacher at a local elementary school in Phoenix used to deposit her checks so I could pay the bills. She had a checkbook with a bunch of signed checks in it ready to go for me. All I had to do with fill out the rest of the information and mail the bills off.

A few months before the end of my 8th grade year in Phoenix, Renee met Phil Dwyer, a minor league baseball player. Six weeks after meeting, Phil and my mom were married in a small wedding consisting of just the three of us. Phil is quite a bit younger than my mom so his parents were not happy about the marriage and didn't show up for the wedding. A few weeks after they were married, Phil left for Jacksonville, Florida. He was traded from the Arizona team to one in Jacksonville. Renee had a hard time dealing with Phil being gone. That's when I decided to move to Forks to live with Charlie. My mom was unhappy and wanted to be with Phil. She wanted the freedom to be able to travel around with him during baseball season.

So much has happened to me since moving to Forks. Even though it's rainy and dreary here, I love it. I've made some really good friends and I have an amazing boyfriend who is the love of my life. I know, I know I'm young and how would I know that he's the love of my life when I haven't even really lived my life yet? Well I truly believe that sometimes you just know, and it doesn't matter that you're young.

Even though things are going good for me right now, things are about to change. I don't know if it will be for the better or for the worse but there are many lives the secret is going to affect. I just hope that I don't blow everyone's lives apart because of the secret. You see the secret that I'm keeping is major…..I'm pregnant and the love of my life is the father.

I suppose I should tell everyone how the pregnancy at 16 came to be. Here is my story.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

I do not own the characters of this story. The characters belong to the wonderful author of the Twilight series, Stephenie Meyer. The only thing I own is the plot of the story and any characters that might be introduced in the story at a later time that do not appear in the books or movies.

Author's Note:

Sorry I didn't update last Sunday or the Sunday before. I was finishing my last class for my Bachelor's Degree. I had a ton of writing to do so I didn't really have time to work on this story. I owe you all two updates so here is the first one. I have chapter two written. I just have to go back through it to see if I want to make any changes. I'll post it tomorrow. I will post chapter 3 as scheduled on Sunday. Sorry for the delay.

Chapter 1

"Now baby are you sure you want to go live with your father? You know Phil and I want you to live with us in Jacksonville. I really think you'd like it there sweetie", Renee said worriedly.

"Mom it's fine. I know you miss Phil when he's gone. Phil is going to be traveling with the team and I know you want to be able to travel with him. You and Phil haven't been married that long. Even if I move to Jacksonville, you still wouldn't be able to travel with him like you want to. You will have me to look after and I just want you to be happy. I've had all these years living with you, I've never lived with dad and I think it's time that I start," Bella replies with confidence.

Placing a hand on Bella's cheek and looking at her with tears in her eyes Renee says emotionally, "Oh sweetie, you sure are growing up before my eyes. You are being very mature about this and you have no idea how much I appreciate you doing this. I love you so much baby and if you ever decide to change your mind, you will be welcome back home with open arms. I'm going to miss you so much baby."

Emotionally Bella responds, "I'm going to miss you a lot mom and Phil too. Well I better go upstairs and get everything packed since I have an early flight tomorrow." Bella and her mom hugged before she went up to her room and began packing.

When Bella got to her room she closed the door and then slowly looked around her bedroom. So many memories flashed through her mind. All the slumber parties she had here with her friends and all the gossiping, makeovers, and laughing that went along with them. This was the place where she would go when she just wanted to be alone.

Bella walked over to her bulletin board and looked at all the pictures she had on it. Some of them were pictures of her from when she was little, some with her mom, a couple of her dad, but mostly there were pictures of her and her best friend Julie. She's going to miss Julie so much. She's been best friends with her since kindergarten.

Heaving a deep sigh, Bella walks to her walk-in closet and pulls out her two suitcases and places them on her bed. She opens them and returns to her closet and starts pulling her clothes out. She folds them neatly and places them into her suitcases. Bella stops packing and looks at her clothes which are mostly shorts, tee shirts, tanks, and skirts. She realizes that she's going to have to go shopping for new clothes since most of her clothes aren't suitable for the weather in Forks, Washington. She hasn't been to Forks to stay with her dad, Charlie in a couple of years but from what she remembers, Forks is dreary, rainy, and chilly even in the summer. She's going to need more jeans, sweaters, jackets, long sleeve tee shirts, and whatever else that's appropriate for Forks weather.

After packing all her clothes with the exception of one of the few pairs of jeans, a long sleeve tee shirt, a jacket, socks, and undergarments, Bella closes her suitcases and places them by the door. She packs up the rest of her belongs that are going to be shipped to her dad's house in Forks. She places the bag she is taking on the plane by her suitcases so she doesn't forget it.

Feeling dirty and sweaty, Bella grabbed her toiletries and pajamas and heads to the bathroom to take a shower. Once cleaned and dressed Bella heads back into her room and climbs into bed and falls into a fitful night's sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

I do not own the characters of this story. The characters belong to the wonderful author of the Twilight series, Stephenie Meyer. The only thing I own is the plot of the story and any characters that might be introduced in the story at a later time that do not appear in the books or movies.

Chapter 2

Morning came way too early. Renee jumped on Bella's bed and started shaking her to get up. "Bella honey it's time to wake up," Renee sang. Bella just groaned and tried to roll over to go back to sleep. "Oh no you don't missy. We have a lot to do and not much time to do it in before we have to leave for the airport. You get your butt out of bed and get downstairs. I'll send Phil up to get your bags in a little while," Renee says in annoyance. With that Bella's mom got off the bed and walked out the room.

Bella groans while she stretches. While, sitting up Bella rubs the sleep out of her eyes. She is so tired because she didn't get a good night's sleep. Even though she took a shower last night she decides to take another one to hopefully wake up.

Bella gets up out of bed and grabs her toiletries and clothes for the day and heads to the bathroom to take a shower. Once clean, she goes back to her room and places her dirty clothes in a plastic bag and puts the bag in one of the suit cases, and makes her bed. Bella looks around her room one last time before heading downstairs.

Bella walks into the kitchen and her mom looks up from the coffee she is drinking. With a wide smile on her face and a happy tone to her voice, Renee says, "Oh good you're here. Please sit down. Phil and I have something to talk to you about."

Bella looks from her mom to Phil who nods his head. Bella pulls out one of the chairs and sits down cautiously. Phil looks at Bella and sighs sadly. "I'm really going to miss you kiddo. We haven't been a family that long but I've come to think of you as my daughter. I hope you realize that if you change your mind about leaving today, you can. We would be happy if you came with us to Jacksonville. Even if you don't want to come with us now you can always come later on, you are always welcome. There's a bedroom in the house I bought with your name on it."

Bella looks at Phil with tears in her eyes and softly says, "Thanks Phil and mom but living with dad is something I think we all need. You two need to have your time without me around so you guys can enjoy your new marriage. Maybe if things don't work out after my freshman year, I'll move to Jacksonville if you both still want you."

Reaching for her hand Renee looks at Bell smiling sadly. "Of course we will always want you sweetie." Letting go of Bella's hand, Renee slaps her hands on the table, in an excited voice she exclaims, "Ok enough with this sadness. Phil and I have some presents for you since the three of us won't be together on your 15th birthday."

Shocked Bella exclaims, "Oh mom and Phil you guys didn't have to get me anything. I would have understood."

"Oh nonsense! You only turned 15 once," Renee said excitedly.

Phil reaches under the kitchen table and pulls out a huge box. Before sliding it over to Bella, Phil looks to Bella and says, "I know this box is huge but there is more than one gift in there. We decided to put everything in one box to make it easier."

Phil puts the box on the table and slides it over to Bella.

Bella cautiously pulls the wrapping paper from the box and opens it. She reaches in and pulls out a small box that has a picture of a cell phone on it. She looks up to Phil and Renee for an explanation.

"Honey Phil and I thought it would be a good idea for you to have your own cell phone in case you want to call. We will be able get a hold of you any time especially when we are out on the road," Renee states.

Bella nods her head and reaches in the box to grab something else. This time Bella pulls out a box with a brand new IPod Touch in it. Her eyes bug out and she rubs her hand over the box.

Phil clears his throat, "Bella your mom and I got you that because we know how much you love listening to music. Your other IPod is old and not that big so we thought you could use a brand new one that holds a lot more songs."

With tears in her eyes, Bella lowers the box on the floor and reaches in with both hands and pulls out another large box. When she pulls it out, she looks at it in disbelief. Tears start running down her face and she looks up at her mom.

"Sweetie, Phil and I were talking and we decided to get you a laptop. We thought it would be something you'd get a lot of use out of using. You can use it for homework and to keep in touch with your friends. I called your father and made sure it was ok with him if we got you one, and he was fine with it. He's having the house set up with DSL so you have high speed Internet connection. Originally he had what he called an ancient computer that someone gave him and a modem set up on your desk for you. He got rid of both so you can use your new laptop and the high speed access. Now we have one more thing for you," Renee says lovingly.

Phil got up and walked over to the kitchen counter by the fridge. He opened the top drawer. He pulls out a bulging envelope, walks over to me, and hands it to me. I looked at the envelope, then to my mom, and then to Phil. Phil nods for me to take it. I take the envelope and carefully open it. I look inside and my breath catches in my throat. Inside the envelope is money, lots of money. I look up at my mom and then to Phil in shock.

"Uhhhhh, mom and Phil, I…I can't accept this. This is too much. First you both get me a phone, then a laptop, and an IPod. I shouldn't even accept those but I will because I know you both have good intentions. The phone and the laptop will be very beneficial to me. I'll be able to keep in contact with both of you and my friends here. I'll have an easier time with homework by using the laptop and Internet to look up information. While the IPod is nice, I could continue to use my old one. The money though, I just can't accept it. It's too much. I love you both so please keep the money. You both need it," Bella says awkwardly and in shock.

Smiling softly Renee grabbed Bella's hands. "Sweetie, Phil and I have been saving the money for a while now. We started saving it when we knew things were getting serious between us. We wanted you to have something to help you out when you go to college. This money has been sitting in the bank and we've kept adding to it. We were going to wait until you applied for colleges to give it to you, but when you decided to move to live with your father instead of moving with us, we decided that we should give it to you now. There are things you need when you get to Forks. You are going to have to go shopping for new clothes. You need money to buy your school supplies. You need money just for spending on fun things like going to the movies and going out to eat with the friends you will make. It's only five hundred dollars. We sent the rest of the money to your father. He is to give you another $1,500 after you're settled. The rest of the money we gave to your father is to be used to help pay for college and to help support you. It is my job as a parent to help make sure your everyday needs are met along with the future needs to may have. This is something that Phil and I want to do so please don't over react about the money. Phil and I love you very much," Renee says lovingly.

Standing up with tears running down her face, Bella threw herself into her mother's arms. Mother and daughter stayed that way for a few minutes.

Renee pulled away from Bella with tears running down her face. "Oh sweetie I'm going to miss you so much. I know I was a mess for so many years, and you've had to take on a majority of the responsibility starting at such a young age. It's time that someone takes care of you for a change and I know Charlie will do a great job. It's time for you to be a kid and to act like the teenager you are, Renee says emotionally. Renee jokingly states, "Of course you'll still have to cook if you don't want to eat at the diner or risk getting food poisoning. Just like me, Charlie was never really a good cook."

Giggling, Bella stood up and went over to Phil and gave him a big hug. Bella pulled away and looked from Phil to Renee. "Thank you both so much. You have no idea how much I appreciate everything your both are giving me. I'm going to miss you both so much. I promise to make you both proud of me," Bella states with determination.

Phil wraps an arm around Renee and says, "Honey we are already are proud of you. I really wish you were going with us but I understand why you would rather go live with Charlie. Your mother and I are both going to miss you kiddo. Phil grabs Bella and brings her into a group hug."

Pulling apart, Phil clears his throat and claps his hands. Ok so we need to get these gifts packed because we have to be leaving shortly for the airport. We are stopping at your favorite restaurant for breakfast before going to the airport.

Once the cell phone was in her purse, the money in her wallet, and the laptop in the laptop bag, it was time for Bella to leave. Getting into the car, Bella turned to look at the house she spent a majority of her life growing up in and let a few tears fall down her cheeks. She was really going to miss her mom, Phil, the house, her friends, and Arizona.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I lost my mojo for a while but I finally found it again. The updates will get better, I promise.

Disclaimer:

I do not own the characters of this story. The characters belong to the wonderful author of the Twilight series, Stephenie Meyer. The only thing I own is the plot of the story and any characters that might be introduced in the story at a later time that do not appear in the books or movies.

Chapter 3

After Bella, Renee, and Phil enjoy their last breakfast together, they head to the airport. Phil pulls in front of the airline terminal and puts the car in park. The three of them get out of the car and Phil takes Bella's bags out of the trunk. He waves down a porter and gives him the flight information along with a sizable tip.

Phil turns to Bella and asks, "Do you have the email confirmation for your flight?" Bella nods her head yes. Phil says, "Ok good. Now all you have to do is go to the computer terminals for your airline and enter the information on the confirmation email. Once you do that and confirm the information is right, the machine will print out your boarding pass. Once you have that, you're all set. Your baggage is already taken care of so you won't have to check your baggage.

Bella bites her bottom lip and looks down and sniffles. With teary eyes she looks up at Phil and says, "Phil thank you so much for everything. Thank you for loving my mom and taking such good care of her. I'll miss you."

Blinking the tears out of his eyes, Phil pulls Bella into a huge bear hug and whispers, "You don't have to worry about your mom anymore. I love her with all my heart and I'll always take care of her. I love you too kiddo and if you ever change your mind and want to come home to Florida all you have to do is pick up the phone and call. If you ever find yourself in need of anything and I mean anything, you pick up that phone. Your mom and I will help you in any way we can."

Sniffling, Bella pulls away and nods her head to let Phil she heard what he said. She turns to her mom and the tears finally fell. Sobbing, Bella threw herself into her mother's arms. "I…I…I'm going to miss you so much mom. I don't know what I'm going to do without you there all the time", cries Bella.

Hugging Bella tightly, Renee cries. Brokenly Renee whispers, "Oh honey I'm going to miss you so much. For so many years it's just been you and me. I don't know what I'm going to do without you around. I know I haven't been the greatest mother to you, but I've always loved and cared about you. I think marrying Phil will help me to grow up a little bit and hopefully become a better mother to you. I want you to promise me that if you ever decide that you want to come live with Phil and I in Florida you will call me. We want you there with us so don't ever feel like we don't want you. There's a room for you and everything. Even if you don't want to come live with us and just want to visit all you have to do is call.

Pulling away, Bella nods and promises her mom that she will call if she ever decides she wants to move to Florida or if she wants to visit. Sadly Bella says, "well I guess I better head inside and take care of the boarding pass and get through security so I can make it to the gate on time."

Hugging Phil and Renee once more, Bella heads inside the airport. Once inside the building, she stops and looks at the names of the airlines available. She finds the airline she is flying and heads over to the computer terminals. She follows the directions on the screen and prints out her boarding pass. After that she heads over to security. Once through security, she stops at a small Barnes and Noble Bookstore located halfway to the gate. Bella browses through the classic section of books and found the book Little Women. She decides to get that book and one from the New York Times Best Seller List, called Divergent. After paying for her books she stops at a small deli and got a turkey sandwich, a bag of chips, and a bottle of Coke. She sits down at a small table and eats her food while starting on Little Women.

After eating, Bella looks at her watch and sees it's time for her to head to the gate. She puts her book away, throws her trash away, and heads toward the terminal. She stops at the bathroom across from the gate to take care of business and finds a seat to wait for boarding.

Twenty minutes later Bella boards the plane. As she sits in her seat waiting for the plane to take off she thinks about her mom, Phil, the friends she's leaving. She is going to miss everyone so much. Bella's thoughts turn to Charlie and Forks next. Even though Bella is nervous and a little bit scared of this change, she feels that the decision she made to move was the best decision for everyone. She can't wait to get to know Charlie, her father better and she can't wait to make some new friends. So with those thoughts running through her mind, Bella relaxes into her seat and patiently waits for the plane to take off towards her new future.


End file.
